


The Feelings Among Them

by DefinitelyAlmostHuman



Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Ficlet, Fictober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyAlmostHuman/pseuds/DefinitelyAlmostHuman
Summary: Stern betrays Barclay and attacks
Relationships: Barclay/Agent Stern (The Adventure Zone)
Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954525
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Feelings Among Them

“You did this?” Barclay could do nothing but stare in horror as his body stumbled backward and eventually fell to the floor, lifeless and numb. The blood from the wound coated through his suit, and he stared at the man he thought was his friend. 

“I’m sorry Barclay. It’s just business.” Stern shrugged and turned around, no remorse in his stance at all. No guilt. He felt nothing. 

“Business?” Barclay gasped for air. “I thought we were--” A deep sense of betrayal settled int he pit of Barclay’s stomach, and his eyes burned with the threat of tears. 

“Thought we were what?” Stern paused just as he was about to slip away.

“We did everything together! All our tasks--”

“And you thought that meant something?” Stern turned around, a sharp look in his eyes. 

Barclay bit his tongue, fingers shaking. His spectral form rose from his body, which now nothing more than a stump. His hands were tied. He was already dead. There was nothing more he could do. 

“I can’t believe you did this to me.” His words fell out of his mouth like rocks, desperately trying to reach Stern. 

And maybe he did, because Stern stopped what he was doing. “As I said, it’s just business.” And with that, he slipped out of sight, leaving Barclay’s body behind to be found by someone else. 

Sure enough, Aubrey was not far behind. “No! Barclay! They got you too?” She sighed to herself and shook her head before sounding the alarm. Bright red text appeared on the screen: 

A BODY HAS BEEN REPORTED!

“I can’t believe you were the imposter the whole time!” Barclay moved away from his laptop, looking at Stern with cold eyes. “That was cold, even for you.” 

Stern’s lips parted into a huge grin. “Hey, hey, it’s business.” 

Barclay rolled his eyes. “So you keep saying. Oh, I wish I could tell them it was you.” 

Stern threw his head back and laughed. “Too bad, they just ejected Duck. Which means I have this game in the BAG!” He turned his attention back to his game, laughing maniacally. 

Barclay shook his head. “I regret introducing you to this game.”


End file.
